Dear Diary
by HP-Forever-XX
Summary: Entry for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Forum, Round 6 - Lily Evans has just started life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and what better way to record her extraordinary life, and the feelings that come with it, than keeping a diary? Though the only thing that seems to be on her mind and therefore in her diary, is James Potter...


**Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 6**

**Team: **Wigtown Wanderers  
**Position: **Beater 1  
**Genre: **Diary entries/letters  
**Additional Prompts: **_"Never regret. If it's good, it's wonderful. If it's bad, it's experience." Victoria Holt, Perfume _and _Ceremony_

* * *

Dear Diary,

With all the crazy things happening in my life right now, I just wanted to keep some sort of record of everything that goes on, and how I'm feeling about it all. I just can't believe how my life has changed... how my whole world has changed! Who would have ever suspected that I, Lily Evans, could possibly be a witch!? Yet here I sit on the Hogwarts Express, drawing ever closer to my new school.

I'm not going to lie, it was difficult saying goodbye to my family. My Mum cried and my Dad went all quiet, and it made me feel so emotional that I very nearly didn't board the train. If it weren't for Severus dragging me away then I'm afraid I may have just ran back through the platform barrier (don't ask...), back into the world of muggles. Though truthfully it wasn't my parents' goodbyes that upset me the most. It was Petunia's.

She didn't even hug me... For eleven whole years we've been completely inseparable, so much more than sisters. She was my best friend too. But the way she looked at me as I waved goodbye before running through the barrier, with her lips pressed tightly together, and her arms folded across her chest, and that cold look in her eye that she only had whenever she called me a freak, it really hurt me deep in my chest. I don't know if she'll ever look at me in the same way again, or if we'll ever go back to the way we were before I got my letter.

Severus says that she's only jealous because I'm special and she isn't, and that I'll forget all about her when I get to Hogwarts, but I'm not so sure... I'm glad he's my friend though. It would be absolutely humiliating to be the only one without any friends when they arrive, and I feel so lucky to know him. Nothing much has happened on the train ride to be perfectly honest. Sev and I met a couple of boys but they were incredibly rude and I don't think he got on with them too well. It doesn't matter though, as soon as we're sorted into our houses, then I'll have to worry about who we both like and dislike. Sev really wants us both to be in Slytherin. I don't really know much about the houses and I don't mind where I get sorted – just being at this school is going to be an absolute dream! I only hope that we're together. I couldn't bear it if I was separated from the one person I know.

I think the train's beginning to slow down now, which can only mean one thing – we're here! Words can't even express my excitement right now. I'll write later, after the sorting ceremony (apparently there's some kind of test!?) and welcome feast. Wish me luck!

* * *

Dear Diary,

It's rather late so I must keep this brief so I can get a good night's sleep before my first proper day at my new school! But I simply couldn't go to bed without getting any of this down. Being at Hogwarts really is like a dream. I know I haven't done any magic yet, but I would never in a million years trade this life for my old muggle life, even if it meant that Petunia loved me again... The castle is incredible. There are ghosts and moving staircases and floating candles and it's just simply spectacular! I already knowI'm going to love it here.

The sorting ceremony was nothing like I thought it would be – it wasn't a test at all! All we had to do was line up and sit on a stool at the front. Then a magic talking hat got placed on our heads and read our minds and told us what house we're going to be in. I can't believe how ridiculously crazy it all sounds, but trust me, it really happened!

So it turns out that I'm in Gryffindor, which has the symbol of the lion, and is supposedly for brave and courageous students. I know that doesn't particularly sound like me, but everybody says that the hat never makes a mistake. Also the hat actually belonged to Godric Gryffindor who founded Gryffindor house, and I'm pretty sure that means it can definitely identify a true Gryffindor, so I've no doubt I am where I'm supposed to be.

I could see the sadness in Sev's eyes when I got sorted, and I was really hoping that he would get put in Gryffindor too. But unfortunately he's in Slytherin. I know we'll still stay friends though, that I'm positive about. And I know he'll be happy in Slytherin so I can't complain really, can I?

The feast was wonderful too. I've never seen so much food in my life! And the other Gryffindors are all really friendly as well. I'm already getting on great with the girls who I'm sharing a dormitory with too. Those two rude boys I mentioned earlier whom we met on the train are also in Gryffindor, though they don't actually seem so bad. So all in all, I couldn't be happier.

* * *

Dear Diary,

What a day it's been! I don't know how I'm ever going to be able to keep up with this diary – there's just so much to do at Hogwarts. Classes are absolutely brilliant. I was the very first person to levitate my feather in charms class, and Professor Slughorn told me I produced the best potion in the whole class during potions! There hasn't been a single lesson I've disliked, and I doubt I shall find any.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I stand corrected. I can't stand flying. Let's face it – it isn't real magic, is it? I think whizzing around on a broomstick is far less impressive than being able to make things move and transform with just a few simple words. James Potter doesn't think so though. He's one of the boys from the train. The other is Sirius Black. They've made friends with two other boys as well – Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Remus seems nice, and Peter too, though he is a bit shy. But Sirius and James have been incredibly loud and obnoxious. I'm trying not to dislike them because I'm going to be stuck with them for the next seven years, but they don't seem to have any understanding of discipline or sheer manners. I guess they're quite fun to be around, but I think I prefer people to be more serious about their education, like Severus is.

Speaking of whom, I haven't seen very much. It's hard because we can't go in each other's common rooms. We meet up in the library and in the grounds. We always sit next to each other in classes as well, but he can be a bit clingy and sometimes I just want to spend time with my new friends. It isn't that I don't value his friendship anymore; I just wish he'd give me a bit more space and that he'd make some friends of his own. I worry about him.

* * *

Dear Diary,

It looks like these entries are going to happen every few months or so... I've been so caught up in doing my homework and hanging out with my friends that I simply haven't had the time to write in here. I only thought I'd write as it's nearly Christmas and so there has been less homework. I'm not staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. I love it here, but I miss my family too much. I can't wait to see Petunia again, but I'm also dreading it. I can't bear to think of her hating me.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Well, today is the last day of the school year, so tomorrow I'll be back on the Hogwarts Express going home. Though I'm not entirely sure that I would classify my muggle house as my home anymore. Being at Hogwarts has been the best experience of my life, and this past year has completely exceeded my expectations. This feels much more like a home now. Especially since Petunia won't even look at me anymore, let alone talk to me.

I know I haven't written since Christmas, but I have to admit that I completely forgot about it. It's hard to think of ordinary muggle things when I'm living such an extraordinary life!

Anyway, this past year has been brilliant. I came out top in nearly all of my classes (James Potter beat me at Defence Against the Dark Arts), and Professor Slughorn says he hasn't seen a muggle-born witch or wizard as talented at potions as me in his entire teaching career! Severus wasn't too happy about James Potter beating him at Defence Against the Dark Arts though, because it's his favourite subject and I know he can't stand him. I've personally gotten to know him quite well though. He and his friends have been really nice to me all year and they're not as bad as they may have seemed at the beginning of the year. Sev's struggled to make any real friends so I really hope he will next year.

I feel quite bad because he doesn't like James and I've been spending quite a lot of time with him, but I know that if he only got to know him a bit better then he'd really like him too. He and his friends are great fun to be around. I even helped James with his homework a lot of times. He's hopeless but he's my friend now and I really like him, so I don't really mind. I find it bizarre thinking about how I initially didn't like him and Sirius as the beginning of the year. I'm pretty sure we're going to remain good friends throughout the rest of our time at Hogwarts.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I. HATE. JAMES. POTTER.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry about that, but there was nothing else I really had to say. Also I apologise for not having written in here for the past four years or so. You see, as soon as I got home after that first year I unpacked my trunk and the diary's been lost since then. I only recently just found it, in Petunia's room of all places!

And I absolutely take back everything nice I've ever said about James Potter in here. I HATE HIM. He is without a doubt, the most arrogant, self-centred, git I've ever had the misfortune of meeting. He actually thinks just because all the girls swarm around him, that I like him too! Let me tell you, I'd rather date Severus than date him...

Speaking of Sev, things have certainly gotten a bit awkward between us. He and James detest each other, and one of the reasons I actually started to dislike James was because of the way he's constantly picking on Sev. Not even in a friendly way either. He's downright bullying him! I told him to knock it off and he sort of has a bit, but still, I HATE HIM.

He's so disruptive. He actually caused me to get detention because I was telling him to shut up during transfiguration. He's infuriating! His friends are no better, and for whatever reason they've decided to name themselves 'The Marauders'. It's all ridiculous if you ask me... Sirius is just as bad as James, and now they've corrupted Peter and turned him into a rebel as well. The only one I can actually stand being around is Remus, which is good as we're both prefects for Gryffindor.

* * *

Dear Diary,

James is driving me crazy. No surprises there then... He's started calling me Evans to irritate me as I now only refer to him as Potter.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Sev has some new friends and they don't exactly have the best reputation. I'm starting to get worried about him...

* * *

Dear Diary,

I really don't have time to let James Potter mess around and distract me from lessons and homework. It's just plain selfish on his part. Doesn't he understand that we have our OWLs coming up at the end of the year? Why can't he ever take anything seriously?

* * *

Dear Diary,

My friends seem to be under the impression that James Potter has a particular 'thing' for me. I'm pretty sure he's just interested in chasing anything in a skirt. James Potter isn't capable of real feelings... He's certainly not mature enough. The told me I'd have nothing to lose if I dated him. One told me to never regret, because if it's good then it's wonderful, and if it's bad then it's experience. Quite frankly I don't really share her opinion...

Anyway, I wouldn't date him even if he were the last person on Earth. I refuse to waste any more time thinking about him, or writing about him.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT JAMES POTTER DID. And to think i actually maybe felt a little bit of respect for him. Maybe it's just because it's Christmas...

So we've been forced to endure each other's company as neither of us have gone back home for Christmas, and I actually thought he'd started to change and mature. I know it sounds crazy but I was genuinely starting to get on with him, and maybe just like him in the slightest. Don't get me wrong, not in a romantic way – never in a million years – but in the way I did when I first got to know him in our first year.

So when he gave me a Christmas present I was really surprised and really excited. I couldn't believe how sweet it was of him, and I felt bad because I hadn't gotten him anything. It was a bottle of perfume, and I was so overwhelmed that I very nearly reconsidered this whole 'hating him' thing.

And then he reminded me precisely why I did in fact hate him...

One of my roommates borrowed it before I had a chance to use it, and it turns out there was some kind of love potion thing hidden in the perfume! James Potter tried to drug me!

* * *

Dear Diary,

James Potter thinks he's so cool with his flying and his messy hair. Ugh, he makes me sick! If I have to spend another day enduring his desperate, pitiful attempts to impress me by acting like an idiot, then I will leave this school! I cannot spend another day with him. Why can't he understand that I will never EVER be interested in him!?


End file.
